Welcome to Night Vale
Welcome to Night Vale (abbreviated WTNV) is a twice-monthly podcast in the style of community updates for the small desert town of Night Vale. It is written by Joseph Fink and Jeffrey Cranor. The podcast has been running since June 2012 and hit #1 on the iTunes chart in July 2013. While not originally a live show, the podcast has begun touring the country and doing live performances with both its regular cast and local guest stars.Live Shows The writers have recently announced that a Night Vale novel is in the works.Popular Podcast 'Night Vale' Coming Out As a Book Cast *Cecil Gershwin Palmer - Cecil Baldwin *Carlos the Scientist - Dylan Marron *Intern Dana - Jasika Nicole *Kevin - Kevin R. Free *The Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives in Your Home - Mara Wilson *Hiram McDaniels - Jackson Publick WorkJuice Players *Steve Carlsberg / Erika - Hal Lublin *Marcus Vanston - Marc Evan Jackson *John Peters / Web design sponsor - Mark Gagliardi *Erika / Diane Creighton - Annie Savage Crossovers There is a history of collaboration and crossover between WTNV and the Thrilling Adventure Hour. The Bens were early advocates for the show, recommending that TAH fans catch up on the podcast.@BenBlacker@bnacker In return, WTNV has recommended TAH to its fans looking for similar radio-style podcasts.@NightValeRadio On its first tour outside of New York, WTNV did shows at Largo in Los Angeles and LA Podfest 2013 (held at the Sheraton Delfina Hotel, Santa Monica) with frequent TAH guests Sara Watkins and James Urbaniak.@HappiermanWelcome to Night Vale at LA Podcast Festival When WTNV did a panel at New York Comic-Con in 2013, Blacker moderated the discussion and recorded the panel for an episode of his Nerdist Writers Panel podcast.@BenBlacker That same weekend, Marc Evan Jackson, Hal Lublin, Mark Gagliardi, and Annie Savage took part in live performances of WTNV at Roulette in Brooklyn.@NightValeRadio@ThrillingAdv This episode, focused on the mayoral race, was released on April 30, 2014 on Bandcamp. The next night, Cecil Baldwin appeared in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars, released as one of four different versions of the performance as episode #166: Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars, “Emperor of Mars” Variant B , and Mara Wilson appeared in the episode Moonshine Holler - A Hamlet during the TAH show at the Bell House.@ThrillingAdv In episode 42, frequent TAH guest star Molly Quinn appeared as the voice of Fey, a computer that reads out random numbers on WZZZ. Workjuice Players Hal Lublin, Mark Gagliardi and Workjuice East player Jackson Publick also took part in Night Vale's second anniversary show, Old Oak Doors, in The Town Hall in NYC on June 4th, 2014. The recording of this show was released in two parts on June 15th and July 1st. On March 29, 2014, TAH and WTNV combined for a crossover event in Seattle in conjunction with the Emerald City Comicon.The Thrilling Adventure Hour & Welcome to Night Vale The show featured performers from both podcasts as well as Guest Stars Alan Tudyk, John Roderick, Molly Quinn, Jim Beaver, and Paul and Storm. It was co-written by Acker & Blacker, Jeffrey Cranor, and Joseph Fink. While this show was recorded, the recording was unfortunately lost. @ThrillingAdv The episode was re-written and was performed July 26th, 2014 at the Spreckels theater with a different guest cast. WorkJuice Blog TAH at SDCC The second recording was successful, and it was announced that the episode will be released@Thrillingadv. It was announced on September 17th, 2014 that the crossover would be released October 1st, 2014.workjuice.tumblr.com After the episode's release on Bandcamp and iTunes, the Thrilling Adventure Hour twitter announced that the episode was the #14 album on iTunes on October 1st. @thrillingadv Links *Commonplace Books *@NightValeRadio *Wiki References Category:Podcasts